The Dirth Bet Game
by electricblue26
Summary: Percy, Jason, Nico, Will, Frank and Leo decide to play a very dirty game.


_**A/N-This Story has another chapter, if you like this one, write it in the coments .New Ideas always welcome**_ _ **I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**_

 **The Dirty Bet Game**

It was 7 o'clock in the afternoon and there was only 1 person left to arrive.

We had been speaking about this for a few time. It turns out that after many silly bets and rises in tone, in the end we devised a game to test our limits and earn extra money.

One day, up beer, we got to it. The game consisted of a series of rules that we should abide by if we did not want to be penalized.

Soon we realized that if we did not write well the bases of the game there would be many interpretations and misunderstandings. And after several hours the result was the following.

RULES OF THE GAME:

Each participant will put 100 out of their pocket before starting the game

The prize will consist of 600 , in which all the fines will be added.

The winner of the game will be the first to reach 120 points.

The scoring system will be: 3 points if it meets the objective, 1 point if it stays in half, -1 point if it fails, -20 points and a 50 fine if it refuses to make the goal.

Once the game starts no one can retire until there is a winner, except by paying a fine of 300.

Missing a match without justification 30 fine.

An innocent hand (random and one per session) will take a paper with the name of one of those present from a boat. He must take a piece of paper with the objective to fulfill.

At the end of each match a fine of 5 will be imposed on the person with the fewest points.

Everything that happens in the game, stays in the game.

If for some time an objective written on paper can not be performed for some reason another paper will be removed from the bag and the new objective will be fulfilled, this being postponed until it can be done.

We had thought about taking 20 small sheets each and write in them a goal to fulfill. The good thing about all this is that if you were very exaggerated with what you put you could see others doing that barbarity. The drawback is that this barbarity could touch you. At the end we had 120 folded papers, with 120 different objectives in a boat that we had painted on the outside black so that the interior was not visible. And a smaller one where there were 6 papers with everyone's name.

It was covered with a black cloth from a cropped T-shirt, attached with adhesive tape all around. Leaving the hole of the head at the top to be able to introduce the hand. In this way we made sure that nobody could cheat.

Jason finally arrived, the last component of the group.

It did not take us all to meet in the living room. We clean the food table and leave only the glasses, the ashtrays and the two cans with the papers inside.

Well, guys, we'll finally start playing this, if somebody cracks out of here.

There was a silence, nobody wanted to leave, we were all there to play this.

Perfect, so let's start, have you brought the money all? We will put it in this metal piggy bank, that to open it, we need to break it, so nobody will get the money

Nico said as the piggy bank passed between us.

-We already have 600 euros for the winner. Now it's time to choose the innocent hand of today's session. To take out the role of the first player. We do it by lottery? Or does it matter who it is?

In the end we all decided that Nico , being his cabin, would be the first innocent hand.

Then, looking at all the staff in the room, as if trying to put a mystery to the matter, he approached the small boat and put his hand to take out a paper.

The game of betting is opened, and the lucky one who will be our first contestant will be ... He paused a little, and took out a piece of paper, unfolded it and said: Leo! It has touched you, to see if you can get a point, but I hope not, that the one that will win will be me!

He got up from the sofa, approached the boat and took out a piece of paper from the 120 inside and gave it to Nico to read. He opened it and started laughing.

We started with a pretty ... fun test, so we'll test if you really have the guts to play the game. I am already having a good time and I will pass it to you fucking mother with this test Leo. The note says:

"Your eyes will be bandaged, and you will get on your knees, the other participants without saying anything, and one by one they will have to put the dick in the participant's mouth and he will have to guess who he is. The next cock until you hit it, if you hit it in 3 trials or less, you'll win the test, otherwise you'll have to keep trying until it hits and when you guess it you'll have to give the person you guessed a full blowjob. "

After a few laughs, we took aband and put it on Leo's eyes. We made sure he did not see anything by making jokes or making him look like we were hitting him in the face. He did not flinch, he saw nothing. He got on his knees and opened his mouth waiting to receive the dicks as the test required.

It was fun, strange and exciting all this. I like all of us were already half stalls with the hard cock. We soon take them out, of course, we all look at it.

I liked the image but I knew that I would like more everything when we started playing.

The image was fascinating, 5 guys with their dicks out, all spliced and one on his knees with his mouth open to taste our phalluses.

Jason was the first to be encouraged, he surrounded us all changing positions so he did not know where the steps were coming from. He approached him, put his hand on his head. Leo noticing that opened his mouth wider. Jason got in front of him and introduced the tip in his mouth. He left her there a few seconds, made a couple of movements of pelvis, putting and pulling the cock slowly from the mouth of Leo who seemed to like that. He took it out and retire to our side.

Mmmm this cock ... is that of Frank!

Said Leo, and we all exclaimed in a great "OOHH you have failed, try again."

I wanted to try it, I was dying to put it in his mouth and notice how his spit bathed my cock, so I interrupted Nico who took a step forward. I extended my arm saying no, and I approached Leo.

I had the super hard cock. It was not the biggest of the group, the one that had it bigger was Nico , and the fattest one was Will's. Mine, 17.5 centimeters, knew it because we had all measured it on previous occasions.

I stood in front of Leo, the image was brutal, I would have loved to take his head and fuck that mouth all at once, but it was not the test, so follow the rules. I moved a little closer and the tip of the tip touched his cheek.

Leo to notice it made an amen to eat it looking for it to put it in the mouth until he got it. He got all the tip inside. I loved that feeling. Leo appreciates it because he ate my whole cock, started to give me a blowjob, to put all the dick in his mouth and take it out. It was like that for a few glorious seconds, until it was taken out.

This is without a doubt Jason's.

Once again he had failed, I retired to my place before, with my cock about to explode. I would have given a shit about the test because I would have loved that he had continued to suck me until I came. But I resisted.

It was Nico 's turn, he quickly put it in his mouth. Leo also gave Nico a well-deserved blowjob that he did not refuse to receive.

Now, yes, this is Nico 's cock.

Nico with his cock still in his face took the band and took it off.

Very good Leo you guessed right, you won 3 points. I would have liked you to fail to see how you ate a whole cock, but the rules are the rules. We take another paper and follow the game?

Leo stood up from the floor, with a smile from ear to ear, he could not hide that he had won the prize in the best way.

Nico took out another piece of paper and this time he played Frank.

Frank was without pants like all of us, some of us had our shirts on, but none of our pants. Well, Leo was still dressed.

He pulled out a piece of paper and gave it to Nico to read aloud.

Another paper will be removed from the small boat and you will jerk off until it runs. Look at a short but direct message.

Nico took out another paper and the lucky one to be jerked off was Will.

Will was lying on the sofa with his cock stiff when Frank knelt in front of him. Without hesitation, he took his cock and started to jerk off. We all gathered around them to watch the show. Nico , and Leo, who had already undressed, began to jerk off, I cheered later.

he did not stop jerking him at a good pace, Will's face was absolute pleasure. He enjoyed every movement of Frank's hand. I would have loved to have it done to me, but I still hoped that some other test would benefit me with some complete blowjob.

It did not take long for Will to finish. He let out a moan and the semen jumped through the air falling on his belly, Frank still with the movements of his hand to give him all the pleasure possible, accompanying the involuntary movements of Will's pelvis.

Did you like Will? Because you have not taken anything! Frank said with a smile on his lips.

You see, you have a golden hand, I hope you do it more times coal.

While Will was cleaning, we took another paper with another test. This time Nico played, he read the note.

You are a bunch of bastards, look to put this ... finally I read: "You will have to get on all fours with your ass in pomp looking at the rest of the participants and you will have to put 3 things in the ass, a finger, a carrot, and a cucumber, and this will have to leave it in the ass until the session ends.

The day was becoming more animated, Nico returned with the carrot cucumber and a pot of aloe vera cream for the hands he had in the bathroom.

We were all sitting on the sofa contemplating the show. Our naked bodies rubbed against each other, since we barely fit all in the soba. We could not stop looking at our cocks and think that surely in some test something we would have to do with them. I liked that idea, and it excited me so much that like almost everyone present, we had our hands playing with our cocks.

Nico was on his knees showing us the hole in his ass, he barely had hair and he looked perfectly, his cock and his balls were hanging. They wanted to get up and put his cock to the bottom and bounce the balls against his. But it was not the time.

He opened the pot of cream and rubbed his ass with it. With one of his fingers he extended it all over the hole and little by little he introduced his finger. He almost got it when he started to put it and take it out, masturbating the eyelet to open it for larger objects. He introduced 2 fingers and Nico began to let out small little cries.

It was like that for a while until he knew he could get the carrot.

It was not very big, the daub of cream and almost all of a sudden he got it all. He continued with the movements and every time his ass dilated better.

He left the carrot in the ass and cream the cucumber, this one was much bigger, the truth is that it was a bit bigger than his cock. He took out the carrot and put the point of the cucumber in the anus. Little by little and with soft and recular movements was getting and taking out the cucumber. Each time he put in a little more.

I was not the only one excited with the image since my partner next door was masturbating with a lot of energy.

He continued and kept putting the cucumber until he had everything inside. When it was only a little, he looked at us all, and with one finger he introduced the rest of the cucumber little by little through his rectum.

Go, well, if I'm all a pig, look at all of them, you've got horny, uh ... come on, the next proof that this is going on.

He jumped up and you could tell he had trouble walking with a cucumber stuck in his ass, he approached the boat and took another name

Percy, now it's your turn to see if you complete the test.

It was my turn, I was impatient, I just hoped that I did not have to do any of the strong tests that I wrote. I took out a piece of paper and gave it to Nico as was necessary. He opened it and said:

Percy, you have to make someone cum in less than 4 minutes, you can do whatever you want to get it.

Wow, this test could be either very easy or very difficult. Actually we were all excited, even Will, who could be the hardest since he had run. So we took out another paper and I got Frank.

I wanted to earn those points so do not hesitate to put me on paper. I knew I did not want to finish the last and pay the fine, and I wanted to do something already. So look at Frank who was in the same posture as Will before, sitting on the sofa, naked and with his tail stiff about to burst.

We took a mobile phone that had a stopwatch and at the signal of already I got to it.

I knelt in front of him, I took his cock and started masturbating very fast, doing a little pressure to make him feel more and get more excited, I ran his cock up and down along its entire length. But time was running, and I wanted to pass the test, so with the attentive eyes of everyone around me that did not take my eyes off, I put his cock in the mouth. It was very hard and at the same time fleshy. I liked the feeling of having it in my mouth. I had never had one and it was exciting me a lot.

I would lower my head and raise it more and more It's fast. I could feel his cock pounding inside my mouth and I felt him move his pelvis energetically as if to fuck my mouth. Try to get it all, make a deep throat as I had seen in the movies, but when I reached the bell I almost choked. I took it off and looked up. Everyone was laughing at the situation.

It had been 2 minutes and I could not get anything. So, placing my mouth on the tip, running my tongue through the entrance hole, with my hand I was making a jerk off that would like many to do it. I opened my mouth a little and I looked at Frank with the face of him, if you cum now you will cum in my mouth. That's what I wanted him to think so that it would run, and apparently, it worked.

I still had my lips around the tip, when I noticed how the inside of my mouth filled with powerful jets of hot semen, Frank moaned as he held my head forcing me not to take it off, and keep releasing all his mana vital.

I had never eaten a cock and I had never tasted another's semen. But I, I appreciated all this. The feeling of being cummed in my mouth is something I will never forget. I loved.

Even with the cum and the cock in my mouth I looked up and everyone looked at me with desire. Because of the face they put on, they were envious of Frank for having received such a blowjob.

I opened my mouth slowly and spurts of cum came from the corner of my lips and down my hand and Frank's cock.

Well guys, and now who does the next test,

I said while I still had remnants of semen all over my mouth.

I still remember the taste and the texture, It was a bit salty and bitter at the same time, something thick, the texture was like condensed milk a little liquid, and what I remember most is that it was hot.

I spat the rest on Frank's cock and went to the bathroom to clean my mouth.

I went to the bathroom and cleaned myself, I stood a few seconds and I looked in the mirror and I started thinking.

I was naked, in a house full of guys left wanting to do crazy things. I had just eaten my first cock, and I would surely eat more. And the best yet we would all end up fucking each other. I looked for my interiors and I thought, I love this game.

I went back to the living room where we all were. They had chosen until the test.

What have I missed, guys?

Well, it's Leo's turn again, and the test says: you'll go online to a porn video page and you'll have to do the same as you do in the first video that comes out. Nico had gone to look for the laptop and now we will see what he has to do.

Nico arrived at the moment with the laptop, as if impatient to know what he would have to do.

While the laptop was on and looking for the page, I was crushed to questions.

You see, not how you spend them. Let's see if you give me a blowjob that I want the same. Dude and what does he know about semen? Did you like it?...

Well yes, I loved it, at first I was a little nervous because it was my first cock, but in the end I enjoyed it as the most. And I would repeat it with pleasure, since I loved it. Next time I swallow it. And you when you try my cock you'll know what a real cock is because I think I'll run until you do not get more cum in your mouth!

We were all laughing at the barbarities that we were saying when Nico called us to get in front of the computer. He opened the porn videos page, and clicked on the first video.

It was a short video of a well-known porn actress. The video just lasted 5 minutes, but they gave it a great time. In the video that actress was seen being sodomized by a black in various positions. In the end he ends up cumming on his ass and this after the cumshot, he got his fingers and sucks them tasting the semen with straight flavor.

We all look at each other thinking the same, who would be the lucky one to bust Leo's ass. So we got another paper. Jason would be the chosen one.

Leo, knelt down in front of the sofa and leaned back on the sofa. So his ass is in pomp.

Jason can not stand much longer because he immediately stood behind him, asked for the cream that Nico had brought to help in the penetration. He took a little and put his cock up and down, the surplus was put in the ass to Leo, who seemed anxious. With her hands she took her buttocks and separated them, offering her precious and tight ass to Jason.

Jason did not doubt it for a second, and introduced a pair of fingers in his ass, with gentle movements to expand it. It did not take long to introduce 3 fingers. It seemed that it hardly hurt.

When it was wide open, Jason looked at all of us who were in a circle around him contemplating the first penetration of the game. He put the tip of his cock in the hole of the anus, and without barely making strength was slowly getting his cock. When I passed the threshold of the tip was when Leo began to moan, we do not know if pain or pleasure, but did not say anything at all about it.

Jason took it out and put it in, a little more each time, until his balls touched Leo's. At that moment, Leo released his hands from his ass and grabbed Jason so that he had just nailed his hole.

We all begin to masturbate before the image of sodomization. It was then that Jason was encouraged and began to move back and forth, with gentle movements but almost pulling out and getting all the dick.

It was taking a pace more and more accelerated. The moans of both Jason and Leo were impressive. He was fucking him like you really have to fuck someone.

Such was the taste that passed Leo, who let out a very large and long moan, had just run while being fucked, all the torrent of semen fell to the ground. We all laugh at the situation

That happens to you for perverted Leo !! We already know who to chew on his ass later!

Nico , without flinching, and even with the cucumber in the ass, knelt and with his hand he took the semen he could, rubbed his fingers in the white mana of Leo, and cut himself so, he put it on Leo's face so that I sucked it, This agreed. Even with the face dislocated by the taste that was happening, the onslaughts of Jason that did not stop at any time, he put Nico's fingers in his mouth and sucked them as if they were from a cock, savoring all his salty delicacy.

Jason, he moaned like Leo did, this one had just run inside, I kept making strong pelvic thrusts, like releasing all the jets inside. When I finish doing it, I leave the cock a few seconds inside and laughed out loud ...

Dude, I loved to fuck you, the best fuck I've ever done, how do you handle the cocks ... bufff. God I was fucking mother had a cock about to explode and has exploded inside you ... now .. get your fingers!

Leo, who appreciates busted, touched his ass. We all look at it. When his cock was removed, he had a rosy ass from the friction and towards a large O of the diameter of Jason' cock. He got a couple of two that entered without impediment. In the end, he put 3 fingers, as if picking up the remains, and put them in his mouth.

He licked them as if it were a cream ice cream melting in the middle of summer.

Buff, guys, you give me 5 minutes of rest, do not you?

Leo said, looking satisfied while still on his knees he looked at us all.

We decided that we would only take one more test for this session of the game. And that we would leave it for the next day.

The next participant would be Will. It was an easy test compared to the previous one. He had to jerk off, cum in a glass and drink his cum.

And so he did, he sat on the couch in front of the computer, put another porn movie on the website, I search a little and finally chose one where an MILF would put a huge dildo up her ass. The truth was impressive the anal capacity that the girl had. The dildo was like black, huge as if she put her hand up to his elbow, and she got it, she put it all in.

I sat next to him, to watch the show of the masturbated one and to watch the video.

Will was masturbating and I had a cock that could not stand me anymore, so I decided to accompany him. I started to masturbate by his side.

Will, who was also horny, told me, dude, if you run before I get out of the glass, I know it's not the proof but that way there's more show, that I'll drink it too.

Only with the idea of that made me even more horny. And just a couple of minutes later when I picked up the glass and poured all my grout into it. I filled it up a lot, since for days I did not run.

I had just finished releasing the last drops. Will took my glass from my hand and put it on my cock. He released all his sperm on top of mine.

Without hesitation a single moment, I put it to his mouth and while we all watched in amazement he drank all the semen in one gulp.

We were all more relaxed. In the environment you could only smell sex.

We were picking up when I saw that Nico was taking the cucumber out of his ass. I did not remember that anymore, it was all night with that stuff inside.

I approached him and told him.

What a day we had ehh? I liked a lot, to see when we repeat it, I feel like it. How about that stuff in your ass all the time you liked it?

Fuck you see, I hope the next one is more and better than this day. But you know that you are all lucky bastards. You have all enjoyed but not and I can not. I'm the only one who has not run, and now it's time for me to jerk off when I get home to unload.

Come on man do not get like that, the game has been like that. Look, we make a duck, you and me. If you feel like it, I will download it now and if it ever happens to me, you will download me.

Hell, it would be more, but what do you propose?

Without flinching word kneel in front of him, do not hesitate for a second. I had liked the previous experience so much that I wanted to repeat it. I took his erect cock and put it in his mouth.

I had again another dick in my mouth, and I loved it, I sucked it as if it were the last thing that aria in my life. Accustomed to watching porn movies I did exactly what I had seen countless times. I ate it. Playing with my tongue in his tip, running up and down his whole cock.

I was like that for a short while when he put his hands on my head so that he was still. So it was he who started moving and fucking my mouth like his was someone's ass.

I unload all his milk in my mouth, and even without separating my lips from his cock swallow all that delicacy.

So we finished that first session of our particular game. And from that day we did not do more than stay to play and see who was the winner. With a lot of more tests, each more exciting than the previous one.

We decided that for the next session of the game each one would bring a sex toy bought in a sexshop to liven up the game and we did it.

 _ **A/N-**_ _ **If you liked the story tell me I will go publishing the following parts.**_


End file.
